


Your what?

by smileknife



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, its a joke my friend and i were talking about, this is a shitpost by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileknife/pseuds/smileknife
Summary: my s/o said squick [squip dick] and it started a meme and then i said squock [squip cock] and honestly it all went downhillthis is a crack/joke fic





	Your what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gemberrie).



> PLEASE DOnT tak E THIS SERIOUSLY

     Sex was a human pleasure; A form of reproduction, unnecessary for technology. It was a gesture of attraction, a way to show how you felt. It was a human pleasure, and SQUIPs were not human. SQUIPs had no reason for intercourse.

     But damn, if it didn't feel good.

     The SQUIP could not tell you how long it had been; His cheek pressed into the bed, pillow illuminated by a dull, electric blue glow as his hips stuttered. No sound met his ears aside from SQUICH's praise, not the quick whirring of his system overworking itself, not the light smacking as their hips met repeatedly. He could hardly think through it all, lips parted and eyes threatening to slip shut.  
     He felt hands slide up his back as he was fucked, electricity crackling between them; Green against blue. The sensations brought him to arch his back, hands gripping at the sheets as a string of halfhearted curses poured from his mouth - his cheeks stained a bright shade of blue at the chuckle from behind him, and he swore he felt whatever cold excuse he had for a heart skip a beat.  
     "You're so funny," the SQUICH teased, as if he himself were not glitching from the combined sensations. "Easy, more like. I thought this would be more difficult; I'm barely doing anything and you're falling apart like butter in my hands." The SQUIP shuddered. He wanted to hit him, he really did. Wanted to smack him into next year, but he was stuck below him right now. Vulnerable as the SQUICH leaned down and whispered in his ear;  
     "You like this squock?"

     The SQUIP paused.

     "Do I - what? Oh my God. Pull out."

     "What?"

     "No! You ruined it, pull out!"

     The SQUICH could not hold back his laughter as he pulled out with a pop, green pre dripping from his tip as the SQUIP sat up, glaring at him with the force of a hundred suns. "You suck." He stammered, sliding out of bed and stomping over to his discarded clothing. "You suck!"

     "Come on, don't leave!"

     The SQUIP chose to ignore him, grumbling as he hopped to get his pants up, stuffing his still hard member into his jeans before he zipped up. He ignored him the whole time he put his shirt on, the whole time he struggled with his jacket, the whole time he forced his shoes on, and the whole time he stomped to the door.

     "SQUIP," he called in a singsong voice, still naked on the bed. "I loooooove you!"

     "Eat a squick!"

      And the door slammed, leaving the SQUICH laughing and unsatisfied.


End file.
